Lelouch's Christmas Shopping
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to go Christmas shopping for his family and friends, but things get chaotic.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced to the living room while looking rather cheerful. He looked around and saw his Fisher Biskit stocking. He walked up to C. C. with a big smile on his face.

C. C. smiled back and said, "It's nice to see you so cheerful."

Lelouch replied, "I'm excited about Christmas."

C. C. responded, "I finished my Christmas shopping a few days ago."

Lelouch realized that he hadn't gone Christmas shopping. He asked, "Should I get presents?"

C. C. answered, "Your eccentric, but loving heart is all I need on Christmas."

Lelouch felt relieved while saying, "That means that I don't have to do any Christmas shopping."

C. C. replied, "Hold on. The other people in your life will be expecting at least one present."

Lelouch asked, "Do I actually have to get presents for them?"

C. C. answered, "You probably should. You need to prove to others that you care about them."

Lelouch said, "The other people in my life aren't as important as you."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I'm flattered, but you still should go shopping."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'll go shopping, but I'm not sure who I'm supposed to get presents for."

C. C. replied, "I made a list of the people that you should get presents for." She handed the list to Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "Thank you."

C. C. replied, "I hope that you have fun."

Lelouch started getting ready while saying, "Whatever."

C. C. said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love myself too." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch said, "I love you more than anyone." C. C. smiled.

Lelouch drove to a nearby mall. He got out the list and said, "I need to get something for Nunnally. She's young so I'll just get her some books and toys."

Lelouch walked into the mall's book store and asked, "Where are the dumb kids books?"

The employee answered, "Aisle seven."

Lelouch went to the aisle and grabbed a random book. Despite being a book that was meant for five year olds Lelouch read the story while feeling excited about how epic he thought the plot was.

The book store owner walked up to Lelouch and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch answered, "I was just reading a book."

The book store owner sternly said, "You're supposed to buy them, not read them."

Lelouch said, "At least let me read a few books."

The book store owner grabbed the book that Lelouch was reading and ripped it in half. He said, "Leave this place."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

Lelouch went to the mall's toy store and tried to get a toy for Nunnally. He started prancing around the toy store. While Lelouch stared at toys the store's lights suddenly went out. Since the lights weren't working the toy store closed down for the day.

Lelouch got out his list and said, "I have to get Suzaku something. Finding something for Suzaku is tough, because he's such a difficult person." He looked around and saw the mall's movie theater. He decided to get Suzaku a gift card for the theater. He got a twenty five dollar gift card. After buying the card Lelouch accidentally dropped the card on the floor. Since the mall was so crowded it was hard to find the card. A kid found the card and broke it in half.

Lelouch looked at list again and said, "I need to get something for Kallen. She likes Rakshata's mechs a lot so I'll get her a robot action figure."

Lelouch walked into the mall's used items store and asked, "Where are the robot action figures?"

The employee answered, "Aisle fifty two."

Lelouch spent fifty two minutes trying to find the aisle. After he found the aisle he accidentally bumped into a stuffed animal. The stuffed animal fell into his jacket.

A security guard walked up to Lelouch and sternly asked, "What's a punk like you doing in a good store like this?"

Lelouch was a little offended by the security's guards behavior. He tried to sound dignified while saying, "I'm just trying to buy a Christmas present for a friend of mine."

The security guard replied, "I'm not falling for your crappy lie. I saw you put a stuffed animal into your jacket. You were trying to steal it."

Lelouch responded, "It fell in there."

The security guard asked, "Do you think a stuffed animal would fit in there without you stuffing it in there?"

Lelouch got out the stuffed animal and said, "It's super small dude."

The security guard took the stuff animal away from Lelouch and started escorting him out of the mall. The security guard said, "Since it's close to Christmas you won't receive any further punishment. You're lucky you punk."

Lelouch said, "Lloyd's on my list too. Since he loves pudding I'll get him some. I hope that no more antics happen."

Lelouch went into the mall's grocery store and went to the pudding aisle. Lelouch looked around and saw that Lloyd Asplund was stuffing his cart with pudding. Lelouch said, "If you take all the pudding from the grocery store I won't be able to get you any for Christmas."

Lloyd replied, "Too bad." Lloyd pushed Lelouch away.

Lelouch walked around the mall while saying, "Even C. C. doesn't need any presents I ironically feel the need to get her one." Lelouch went into the mall's jewelry store.

One of the jewelry store employees asked, "What type of item are you looking for?"

Lelouch asked, "Do you have any Christmas necklaces?"

The jewelry store employee answered, "Yes and they're on sale for fifty dollars."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch picked out a blue necklace and paid the worker. He asked, "When's the slapstick going to happen?"

The employee asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch answered, "Every single time that I've tried to buy something today has led to antics."

The employee replied, "There's no antics right now."

Lelouch had a light smile on his face while saying, "Okay then."

Lelouch felt confused about why so many shopping mishaps happened on the same day and why the antics suddenly stopped happening.

Lelouch saw a man who was hired to play Santa Claus at the mall. He sat on his lap and said, "I need some help."

Santa Claus was surprised to have someone Lelouch's age asking him for help, but he was nice enough to not make fun of him for it. He asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "I've tried to go shopping for my family and friends, but slapstick kept getting in the way. However when I tried to get my girlfriend a present everything worked out."

Santa replied, "I believe that everything has a reason for happening."

Lelouch raised his eyebrows and asked, "What are you implying?"

Santa answered, "It's possible that the people that you failed to shop for are people that weren't deserving of your generosity."

Lelouch replied, "I actually owe Suzaku a hundred thousand dollars."

Santa asked, "Would these friends of yours still want to celebrate Christmas with you if you came without presents?"

Lelouch answered, "I know how to find that info out." He called Suzaku.

Suzaku asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "I tried to get you a Christmas present, but it didn't work out."

Suzaku angrily replied, "I don't believe your lies."

Lelouch asked, "Do you want to celebrate Christmas with me?"

Suzaku answered, "Yeah right."

Lelouch said, "C. C. was the only person who didn't demand presents from me, but she was the only one that I was able to get a present for."

Santa replied, "It sounds like she's the only one who loves you for who you truly are."

Lelouch smiled and responded, "After all the bad things that I've done I'm honored to even have one person care about me. Thank you for the help Santa."

Santa handed Lelouch a box of candy canes and said, "Merry Christmas." Lelouch hugged Santa and started heading home.

Lelouch walked home and noticed that C. C. wasn't home. He said, "C. C. probably's getting dinner. I should give her a surprise." Lelouch went to the kitchen and cleaned up most of the messes that he made in recent weeks. He went into his room and cleaned it for the first time in the past five years.

A half hour later C. C. came home. She had a couple of pizzas with her and said, "I got us dinner."

Lelouch replied, "Cool. I took care of the problems I made in the kitchen and my room."

C. C. was shocked. She said, "I'm proud of you for getting more mature honey. How was your day of Christmas shopping?"

Lelouch said, "It led to lots of slapstick, but Santa Claus taught me about who I really care about in life."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch answered, "I've betrayed lots of people and I've been betrayed by a countless amount of people. You're the only one who's loved who I really am and that makes me love you even more."

C. C. smiled and said, "It's good to hear that."

Lelouch asked, "Do you wanna spend Christmas with me?"

C. C. answered, "Sounds like the perfect Christmas present." She kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch went to his room and hid the blue necklace that he got for C. C. He walked back to C. C. and said, "Nothing makes me happier than you."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I feel the same way about you."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I want to be with you forever which is ironic, because my superhero name is Zero."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "Merry Christmas darling."

Lelouch replied, "It's not Christmas yet."

C. C. said, "You filled my heart with the Christmas spirit tonight. That's why it feels like Christmas to me."

Lelouch replied, "I think that Christmas is my new favorite holiday."

C. C. asked, "What used to be your favorite holiday?"

Lelouch felt guilty while answering, "My birthday." C. C. felt tempted to roll her eyes, but this time she didn't time. Lelouch and C. C. were having a night that was too amazing to ruin with cheap jokes. The most expensive and worthwhile thing in their lives was the eternal happiness that they had and always will have with each other.


End file.
